Snow Day
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Still, despite it all, in this moment, everything is beautiful. There is only him and his brother. The war doesn't matter.:: Colin and Dennis have a rare sense of freedom while on the run.


_Muggle History, task 3: Write about wanting to freeze a moment and never leave it _

_Word Count: 824_

* * *

"Dennis! Dennis, get back in the tent!"

But Dennis isn't really listening. His bright blue eyes are fixed upon the white-grey sky, and a broad grin tugs at his lips until it feels like his face might split in half. In this moment, he can forget that they are on the run, and the world is falling apart.

"It's snowing, Colin!" he calls back to his brother, eyes still focused on the thick white flakes that drift gracefully from the sky.

His brother snorts, clearly not impressed. That's okay. Dennis knows that it isn't as though Colin had _wanted _to grow up. Colin has been forced by their circumstances.

"Come inside," Colin says.

Dennis throws his head back and sticks out his tongue. A flake lands on it, melting instantly. Pleased with himself, he hurries back into the tent. Colin throws a blanket around him the second he's back inside.

"You're no fun," Dennis teases.

"Maybe not." And it's hard not to notice the bitterness in the older boy's tone. "Come on. I think we've got a can of soup we can split."

…

The snow has piled up nicely by the time Dennis ventures out again, and flurries continue to fall and blanket the ground with a nice layer of glistening white. Grinning, Dennis steps out into it. The snow crunches beneath his boot.

He pauses and looks around. Bare branches have turned white while evergreens are powdered with flakes. The sun refuses to come out, but Dennis can see the faintest hint of yellow beneath the haze. He can still remember being a kid; he and Colin would spend hours running around, finding any and every way to play in the snow–snow angels, snowball fights, snow forts, sledding–and they would stay out there until they were half-frozen.

He kneels, digging his bare hands into the snow, carefully forming a snowball. He makes another. And another. It doesn't matter that his trembling fingers are red and raw from the exposure. For a moment, he is a kid again, and the world isn't touched by darkness. Dennis can almost imagine that they're back home, getting lost near the stream behind their house.

"Dennis? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Quick as a flash, Dennis grabs the nearest snowball and turns, letting it fly from his hand. It crashes against the side of Colin's face, exploding. Large chunks of compressed snow cling to his fair hair.

At first, there is only silence. Brows knitting together, Colin touches his hand to the wet spot on his cheek. Dennis swallows dryly. Maybe the war has changed Colin more than Dennis has realized. Maybe the days of silliness and fun are far behind them, and they have to give up their childlike joy and wonder.

"Think that's funny, eh?" Colin asks, and then he's laughing as he bends down, carefully crafting a snowball.

Dennis barely manages to dodge. "I've got a head start!" he calls, gesturing to the small pile of ammunition at his feet.

Colin shrugs. "I'm faster."

And then the chaos comes, and snow flies this way and that. Dennis laughs as he runs, carefully navigating over the slick and icy terrain. "Good luck!" he calls. "May the best Creevey win!"

…

That night, they sit by the fire, passing around a cup of tea while their good clothes dry. Dennis pulls his blanket tightly around him as Colin sips the tea.

"You know I don't like having to be so serious, right?" Colin asks.

Dennis nods. "It's like Dad was when Mum died," he says.

His brother nods his confirmation and passes Dennis the tea. "Yeah. Just like that," he agrees.

Dennis sips the tea. He had been a kid when their mum died. Back then, he hadn't understood why their dad would get upset with them so easily in those early days, or why he would suddenly be stricter. He gets it now. Their dad had become solely responsible for them, and he had wanted to keep them safe. That's all that Colin is doing now.

"It hasn't changed who you are," Dennis tells him, smiling.

Colin chuckles. "God, I hope not."

Silence hangs between them, and Dennis can't help but smile. War is tearing everything apart, and nothing is promised. They're on the run, and he can't remember the last time he's gone more than a few hours without being afraid.

Still, despite it all, in this moment, everything is beautiful. There is only him and his brother. The war doesn't matter.

If only it could stay like this forever. Dennis wishes he could freeze time and make the rest of the world stop so that he and Colin can have this moment of peace and safety forever. It's never going to happen, of course. The war will wage on, and they will continue their lives as fugitives, always searching the shadows for Snatchers.

But, for one blissful moment, they can breathe again.


End file.
